As Seen in my Dreams
by BlueMysticButterfly
Summary: Basically, this is just a collection of my WACKIEST Harry Potter Dreams. WARNING: Harry, Ron, Draco, and guest star Jesse McCartney bashing! Read at your own risk!
1. Weird Dream 1  Avada Kedavra

A/n: Okay, basically this is a collection of my WEIRD dreams concerning Harry Potter. I'm only writing this because someone was pestering me about it.

I don't own Harry Potter. Or Jesse McCartney, who be a guest star.

WARNING: HARRY POTTER/RON WEASLEY/DRACO MALFOY/JESSE MCCARTNEY BASHING

0

00

000

00

0

I'M NOT KIDDING. THIS IS A WARNING

0

00

000

00

0

LAST WARNING. TYOU CAN TURN BACK NOW.

0

00

000

00

0

FINE. YOU CAN READ BUT DON'T FLAME ME! I ALREADY WARNED YOU!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerith woke up and yawned. Yesterday had been pretty hectic. She and her friends had a sleepover and they were partying all night.

Claire woke up as well. "Good morning," she said.

Their other best friends woke up as well.

"Hi," Amie greeted happily.

"Hello everyone," Raye said.

Izabelle smiled. "Salutations."

Suddenly, someone walked into the room.

"Excuse me, but where is the bathroom?" A male voice asked.

Aerith "Oh, it's in—AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"What--?" Claire started to say. She screamed too when she found out who was at the door. Harry Potter!!

The rest of the girls screamed too. They all ran out of the room and stayed in the kitchen.

"That was weird," Raye remarked, terrified.

"I know. We just entered 'cause the door was open," a male voice said.

"Yeah," another male voice seconded.

The girls, realizing who the voices belonged too, turned around. They screamed. Ron Weasley and, God forbid, Draco Malfoy! Together! As best friends!

Aerith suddenly grabbed a fork. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ron and Draco dropped to the ground, dead.

"Cool," Aerith remarked.

The rest looked at each other as they all headed upstairs.

They opened to door to find Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Jesse McCartney on Aerith's bed, reading magazines!!

"Wha---?" Raye started.

Izabelle blurted out, "I thought we killed the two of you!"

The boys exchanged glances. "No you didn't."

The girls, now very terrified, grabbed various objects. Aerith had her fork, Claire had a wooden spoon, Raye had a spatula, Amie had an electric fan, and Izabelle, weird as this may sound, had an air conditioner.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" They all yelled.

The four dropped to the ground (again).

The girls, now breathless ran out of the room to find Harry, Ron, Draco, and Jesse waiting outside.

"Blimey, that was bloody heartless!" Ron cried.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I warned you. my dreams are WEIRD.

You can choose not to review, but I would prefer it if you did.

--SAKURA--


	2. Weird Dream 2 Triwizard Tournament

A/n: The next weird dream is here! Don't expect me to update TOO often because I only have a few weird dreams that I wish to share with the public.

In every chapter, I will be writing in different styles.

I don't own Harry Potter. Or Jesse McCartney, who be a guest star.

WARNING: HARRY POTTER/RON WEASLEY/DRACO MALFOY/JESSE MCCARTNEY BASHING!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weird Dream 2: Triwizard Tournament!

(A/n: This will be written in Aerith's POV and the idea for the style of writing is from someone I know...Oh, and when the words are are written like this: _"Hi!"_ Then it is Aerith speaking.)

Amie, Claire, Izabelled, Raye and I were eating in the great hall of Hogwarts. We were lucky that we were all Gryffindor.

"This chicken tastes great!" Izabelled exclaimed.

_"I know it does but try not to eat too much."_

"Okay," she replied.

"Anyway," Claire began, changning the suject, "today was nice and peaceful."

_"And why is that?"_

Amie smiled. "No Harry Potter!"

Raye snickered. "No Draco Malfoy!"

Izabelled smiled evilly. "No Ron Weasley!"

Claire looked triumphant. "No Jesse McCartney!"

I started grinning from ear to ear.

_"And no Daniel Potter!"_

I case you didn't know, Daniel potter was Harry's long-lost twin brother. We found him yesterday. (A/n: In my dream it was Daniel and Harry Radcliffe. Harry was the twin.)

"YES!!!"

Suddenly, Dumbledore stepped up.

"Attention students," he said, "may I present to you, the Goblet of Fire!"

_"Oh boy..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, as we all lay in bed, we reflected on the day. Two schools had come today. Drum-something and Beu-soemthing-or-the-other. Quite frankly, I didn't care.

"Aerith?"

My eyes snapped open.

_"WAAH!!! HARRY!?"_

"Yeah."

My friends woke up.

"What do you want?!"

"Nothing!"

"Okay."

_"What do you want, Harry?" _I was starting to get cross.

"Well, I--oh, nothing. I just wanted to annoy all of you."

_"Oh, then GET OUT!!!"_

He exit the room.

I, feeling tired, fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day flew by quickly. Soon, it was evening.

"I will now announce the contestants for the Triwizard Tournament," Said Dumbledore.

Six papers fluttered out at the same time.

Dumbldore picked it up. His smile was replaced by a frown.

"Harry Potter."

"Wha-?"

"Claire."

"What the heck-?"

"Amie."

"Oh my g--"

"Izabelle."

"Eh?!"

"Raye."

"M-me?"

"And Aerith."

_"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME?!?!"_

They all stared at me.

_"Sorry."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so we were too young for the tournament. Who cares? We were all bale to get past our dragons AND rescue some random students from the wrath of the mermaids.

It was now the third and final task.

I was in the maze already.

"Hi Aerith!"

I turned around.

_"Oh. It's you. What're you all doing here? You're not in the tournament. Except for you." _I pointed to Harry.

He, Daniel, Jesse, Draco, and Ron were standing behind me.

My friends suddenly appeared.

"Get lost," said Claire.

"No."

"Go. Now," Amie told them.

"No way."

"We said: go," Raye commanded.

"Nu-uh."

"One more time: Go. NOW!" Izabelled half-yelled.

"N-"

We raised our wands. _"CRUCIO!!"_

They all fell on the ground, screaming.

We ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we reached the middle of the maze, we grabbed the object in the middle, at the exact same time. We were suddenly in a graveyard. Voldemort was standing before us.

He was giving a speech to the Death-Eaters. We were all tied up.

"My fellow Death Eaters, blah blah blah..."

I was nodding off to sleep.

_"Voldemort? Can you just end your speech now?"_

"Blah...blah...blah..."

No, really. He wasn't saying any words. Nothing. I'm telling it as it is. He was saying blah over and over again.

Now, fed up, I raised my wand.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

He died.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My friends and I got back to teh tournament. Harry was on a rosebush.

_"Get up, potter."_

"I can't. I'm stuck."

_"Go call your best friend, Ron."_

"I'm stuck, too!"

_"Jesse?"_

"Stuck."

_"Daniel?"_

"I am stuck."

_"Draco?"_

"I'm stuck!!!"

My friends and I exchanged glances.

_"Bye."_

We walked on.

"HELP!!!"

I heard Claire yell Avada Kedavra, and all was silent. Heck, we can get away with anyhting. Even killing Harry Potter!

We went to Dumbledore's office to find a pile of ashes.

Just as w closed the door, the ashes moved. Out came Harry, Ron, Draco, Daniel and Jesse.

"HI!"

_"HEEELLLPPP!!!!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Just so you know, Aerith and the others don't have last names bacause they're the only ones in the school with names Aerith, Claire, Amie, Izabelle and Raye.

If it is in italics and underlined, then it's all of them.

Review...

--SAKURA--


	3. Weird Dream 3 Torture Umbridge!

A/n: The next weird dream is here! Don't expect me to update TOO often because I only have a few weird dreams that I wish to share with the public.

In every chapter, I will be writing in different styles.

I don't own Harry Potter. Or Jesse McCartney, who be a guest star.

WARNING: HARRY POTTER/RON WEASLEY/DRACO MALFOY/JESSE MCCARTNEY BASHING!

This chapter will have a bit of Fullmetal Alchemist in it. If you don't know it, then just read.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weird Dream 3: Torture Umbrige!

Aerith stood beside Riza Hawkeye. Riza was shooting Homonculi (monsters) with her gun.

"Aerith! We're going to need backup! Get your gun!" Riza yelled.

"Okay," Aerith replied. Her hand plunged into her pocket as shye pulled something out. It was a wand! "Wha-?!"

Riza and the Homonculi disappeared and Dementors came instead!

It took Aerith a little whie for it to register in her mind but when it did, she raised her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" (Did I spell the incantation right?)

The dementors disappered.

Suddenly, a black BMW (A BMW is a car for those who don't know) stopped in front of her and Dumbledore came out!

"Aerith," he said, "You must come to Hogwarts immediately. There is a new headmaster, Dolores Jane Umbridge. You and your friends need to stop her!"

"Where are my friends?" Aerith asked.

"Here!" Claire cried, getting out of the car.

"I'm here too!" Izabelle seconded.

"So am I!" Amie half-shouted.

"And don't forget me!" Raye said.

"You must go now, girls," Dumbledore commanded.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to MoA to shop." (A/n: For those who don't know, MoA is a mall in the Philippines. it stands for Mall of Asia)

"Weird..." The five Best Friends murmured. They got in the car and headed to Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five girls headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, Draco, Ron, Jesse, and Daniel suck," they said at the same time. the lady in the portrait nodded and swung open. (Why was that the new password?)

They stepped in to find...Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Jesse McCartney and Daniel Potter sitting with their feet in the fire!

"Waah! What are you five doing here?!" Raye screamed.

"And why are your feet in the fire?" Izabelle asked.

"We are hanging out with Harry and Ron and Daniel," Jesse and Draco replied.

"You," Claire said, pointing to Jesse and Draco, "Aren't Gryffindor. And you," --ponting to Daniel, Harry, and Ron-- "Aern't supposed to let them in. Draco is in _Slytherin_ and Jesse is in _Ravenclaw_."

"Who cares?" Harry snapped.

"Why are your feet in the fire?" Amie asked. Again.

"Oh, it's warm in the fire and it's cold in here."

"Whatever, idiots." Aerith and her friends started walking towards the girls' dormintories. (Did I spell it right?) "Just don't come crying to us if your feet get burned."

Daniel looked at them. "Our feet aren't..." He trailed off and looked at his feet. "WAAH! THEY'RE BURNING! MY FEET ARE BURNING!"

Aerith, Claire, Amie, Izabelle, and Raye smirked and headed upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the five girls woke up early. they showered, dressed and headed downstairs. When they got there, Harry and company were _STLL_ running in circles screaming, "MY FEET ARE BURNING!"

The fire had been extinguished already but the five boys kept running. The girls shook their heads and walked out.

They went to Professor Umbrige's office.

"Good morning," said Umbrige, "what brings you here?"

Claire didn't say anything but she walked over to umbrige, pulled out a shovel, and hit her head.

Umbridge fell.

The girls exchanged glances and beat up umbrige with various objects. Aerith had a pottery wheel, Claire had her shovel, Amie had the Seventh Harry Potter book, Raye had a cordless phone and Izabelled had a statue of a gargoyle.

An hour later, umbrige stood up.

The girls pulled out their wands. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Just as they said the curse, Fudge walked into the room. Both he and Umbrige were killed.

The girls, now satisfied, left the office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Okay, the dream was (quite) boring. I'll update as soon as I have new dreams!

Review...please?

--SAKURA--


	4. Weird Dream 4 HP Six part one!

A/n: The next weird dream is here! Don't expect me to update TOO often because I only have a few weird dreams that I wish to share with the public.

I don't own Harry Potter. Or Jesse McCartney, who be a guest star.

WARNING: HARRY POTTER/RON WEASLEY/DRACO MALFOY/JESSE MCCARTNEY BASHING!

Thank goodness, i am SO glad to be back! This chapter is extra-long to make up for my absence. Enjoy!

Oh, and by the way, if the words are in italics, then it is the movie. If it is straight, it isn't the movie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weird Dream 4: Harry potter and the Half-Blood Prince. REVISED! (Part One)

Aerith and Izabelle were classmates at their school. It was Language time. Their teacher was Mrs. Hiramoto, who was also the adviser of their section. They were checking their activity sheets about Sentence Patterns when Mrs. Hiramoto stopped giving the answers and said, "Aerith, why don't you stand up?"

Aerith, who was getting a perfect score so far along with Izabelle, stood up. "Yes, miss?"

Mrs. Hiramoto cleared her throat. "Your classmates are very tired today. Why don't you treat us to a movie? Let's say, Harry potter Six?"

"What?" Aerith asked. "Miss, I don't have money! I only have my allowance!"

"You should have money," her teacher insisted, "you are a star, after all?"

"Huh?"

Miss Hiramoto pulled out a poster. it read: Harry potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Starring: Aerith

Izabelle gasped. "Miss! We didn't have anything to do with that movie! Why, we hate Harry! And Daniel!"

Aerith involuntarily reached into her pocket for her hankerchief. When she pulled it out, more than a hundred bills came out!

"Waah!" She yelled. "What is _this_?!"

Mrs. Hiramoto smiled. "It's settled then. All of us shall watch Harry potter Six!"

The class cheered. "If you may, Miss Hiramoto," Aerith started, "I would like to invite the whole Grade School to watch. Each grade will have a different theatre."

"Splendid!" Mrs. Hiramoto yelled.

"What?! Aerith, are you crazy?!" Izabelle shouted.

"No," Aerith replied, "I just feel generous today."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seven theatres of the nearest mall were packed. Each theatre had a different grade level -- Prep, Grade One, Two, Three, Four, five and finally, grade Six.

Aerith and her friends, Izabelle, Claire, Raye and Amie sat in the 'seats of honor'.

"Attention everyone," Miss Hiramoto announced into a microphone, "please keep quiet. We are about to begin the MOST EXPLOSIVE MOVIE of the year starring the usual Harry Potter cast (Plus Jesse McCartney) and our own dear girls, Aerith, Izabelle, Claire, Raye and Amie!"

Everyone applauded loudly, and the movie began.

CAST LIST:

Sarah - Aerith

Christina - Claire

Arlyne - Amie

Rosabelle - Raye

Ellanore - Izabelle

_(Opening Song of Harry Potter and the words 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince')_

_"Our story begins with our hero, Harry Potter and his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," said a booming voice which was the narrator. "It was their first night at Hogwarts. They were at the Great Hall."_

_"This food is great!" Harry cried._

_"I agree," Ron said._

_"You guys have no manners," Hermione grumbled._

_"Yeah. I agree," Ginny agreed._

_"Attention students." Dumbledore stood up. "We have a new student here at Hogwarts."_

_A girl walked in. She had black hair that reached the middle of her back and her eyes were brown. Her skin was white and she had a polished light brown wooden wand with a handle made of gold with blue crystals and rubies embedded in it._

_"My name is Sarah McLainne. I am the Princess of the Light Kingdom." Her eyes narrowed when she spotted Harry, and Ron. Then her eyes darted to and fro and rested on Draco, then on Jesse._

_"Please make her feel welcome." Dumbledore looked happy, then he said, "I will determine her house."_

_"Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff," Harry, Ron, Draco and Jesse whispered. Harry and Ron were in Gryffindor. Jesse was in Ravenclaw. Draco was in Slytherin. They all knew that if she was in Hufflepuff, she wouldn't bother them._

_"Gryffindor, Gryffindor," Hermione and Ginny murmured. They liked her already._

_"Sarah..."_

_"Hufflepuff..."_

_"...will placed..."_

_"Gryffindor..."_

_"...in..."_

_"Hufflepuff..."_

_Dumbledore paused. "GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!"_

_The house cheered. Ron and Harry groaned._

_Sarah walked to the table. She was grinning. She glared at Harry and Ron, then sat next to Ginny._

_-----_

_"Hi, I'm Ginny."_

_"Hello. I'm Hermione."_

_"Nice to meet you two. My name's Sarah."_

_"You're a princess right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Then we bow down to you, your majesty!"_

_Laughter._

_Silence..._

_That was the girls' conversation upon entering the Girls' Dormitories. The house was so happy to have a genuine princess in their midst so they just kept cheering and talking and toasting and more. Ginny and Hermione didn't get a chance to talk to Sarah._

_"Anyway, i need to go. I want to grab some specimens for a new potion," Hermione said, gathering her things._

_"I'll come," Sarah replied._

_"Me too," Ginny put in. _

_"Great."_

_The three girls walked until they reached the hallway._

_"Hey, Sarah, I forgot something. Could you go and reserve a spot near the lake?" Ginny asked._

_"Okay." Sarah walked away._

_Harry and Ron appeared beside Hermione._

_"How could you make friends with her?" Ron hissed._

_"Yeah," Harry joined in. "She's nothing but an outsider! She doesn't even speak with an accent. Soon enough, she'll be an outcast!"_

_Sarah suddenly appeared beside Harry and puled his collar. "You obnoxious little boy!" She spat. "Just because I am not from around here and can't speak with an accent doesn't mean that i will be made an outcast from this school!" Then Sarah slapped Harry across the face. Hard. Then she dropped him and walked away._

"I love that scene," Aerith said evilly. Her friends snickered.

The movie continued.

_"Why' she have to hurt me?!" Harry whined._

_"Princesses are supposed to be weak..." Ron said, "But you must be REALLY weak to be beaten by one."_

_"I HEARD THAT!!" Suddenly, a shoe came out of nowhere and hit Ron right in the middle of his forehead._

_"Blimey!" And he fell to the ground._

_"You two started it..." Ginny muttered._

_Hermione groaned and went to her room for her 'forgotten item'. Then both she and Ginny followed Sarah to the lake._

_-----_

_The following day, Sarah, Ginny and Hermione were walking through the dungeon corridors. Snape's class had just ended. They were talking happily until they saw Jesse lying in the middle of the hallway._

_"Hey, idiot," Sarah called, "What the heck are you doing?"_

_"Counting the stars," Jesse replied._

_The girls looked up._

_Sarah shook her head disapprovingly. "Those are pebbles on the ceiling ."_

_"They are stars."_

_"Pebbles."_

_"Stars."_

_"Pebbles, idiot."_

_"Stars, bossy."_

_"WHY YOU!"_

_"Oh, look, it's the GREAT PRINCESS. How DELIGHTFUL."_

_Sarah turned around to see Draco Malfoy. Great._

_"Oh, look, it's the hairgel-loving moron. Whatever will i do now?" She answered sarcastically._

_"My hairgel is the BEST!" He cried._

_"Oh, really? Whatcha gonna do, momma's boy?"_

_In a flash, Draco's hairgel was in Sarah's hand. She the removed the cap and emptied it's contents into a nearby drain._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled in slow-motion._

_Then Sarah walked away, stepping on Jesse as he went. Hermione and Ginny followed soon after._

_That night, the boys decided that they'd stay out of Sarah's way lest they end up hurt badly._

_-----_

_"Attention students," Dumbledore called one evening. "We have two new tansferees here from Solaria." (A/n: Don't ask why it's Solaria. I don't watch Winx and besides, it's a dream.)_

_Two girls walked into the room. One was light-skinned and her hair was up to the middle of her back. The other was darker, slightly shorter and had long hair that reached her waist. "These two are Christina and Arlyne Myla. they will be in Gryffindor!" Christina, the shorter one, had a polished brown wand and a gold handle with emeralds, sapphires, and many, many jewels. Arlyne also had the same wand except for the jewels that decorated the handle._

_They walked to Sarah. "Hi!"_

_"Hi guys! I can't believe you're here! Oh my gosh!" Sarah hugged both of them._

_"Hey, we missed you," Arlyne replied. "I hope you didn't torture the Boys too much. Did ya leave some for us?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Yay!" Christina cried._

_"Uh-oh," the boys murmured._

"Excuse me," a voice boomed, "here in theatre seven, we are experiencing technical difficulties. Please vacate the Theatre while we fix it."

And, grumbling, the students filed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: How was that? Part two soon!

Review please!

--SAKURA--


End file.
